


Superstars and Bodyguards

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Snogging, body guard!John, famous!Sherlock, maybe incomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has become a household name, known worldwide and unable to walk around without being noticed. Everything he accomplished, he did on his own. But Mycroft insisted he have a bodyguard. While Sherlock protested, maybe it won't be so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Superstars and Bodyguards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303802) by [R13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R13/pseuds/R13)



> Inspired by an anonymous message to thetwelfthpanda on tumblr

Sherlock Holmes was a world famous consulting detective. He could be snarky, arrogant, and stuck up to people who didn't know him, and people who did know him. But even still, that didn't prevent him from being hired and paid grand amounts of money to solve any case imaginable. He solved everything from murders and theft to elaborate plots laid out by self-proclaimed "master criminals". But as time went on, he also received death threats and was the target of multiple assassins. So, as a "good big brother", Mycroft decided to hire a bodyguard.

"No," Sherlock told his brother firmly. "I don't need a bodyguard. It would only slow me down. Besides, I don't need some idiot following me around and getting paid just to look scary."

"Sherlock, that's not why he'd be paid. He's protecting you. And you're having a bodyguard. I've already found one," Mycroft insisted. "He's a doctor with military training. He knows how to kill and save a man. He'll be useful to you. Now, I expect you to be civil with him. You don't have to be kind. But do not be difficult just to get rid of him. You already tried that with every babysitter Mummy hired when you were a child."

Sherlock grumbled, glaring at his brother's taunting smirk as he practically shoved the elder Holmes out of the flat. Soon enough though, there was a knock at the door and Sherlock was letting in a smaller, broad shouldered, blonde man with tan skin and a small smile. 

"I'm John Watson. I was told this is where I could find Sherlock Holmes. It's nice to meet you," John commented as he came in.

Sherlock was slightly shocked. This was the man Mycroft had hired as protection? He must be kidding. At least the shorter man wasn't star struck though.

"You may as well leave now. Mycroft made a mistake in hiring you," the brunette told him grumpily.

"No. He said you might try something like that. You're not getting rid of me so easily. Now, I was told that you have a case to work on? Let's go," John told him.

Sherlock raised a brow, but nodded and led the way to his next case. John stayed behind him the whole time, forcing back crowds of adoring fans as Sherlock simply glided forward and began the case. He made his deductions easily, but John made sure to keep all of the people that tried to get in behind the police tape. They shouldn't try to cross it anyway, but they wanted pictures with Sherlock Holmes. He kept them back, occasionally glancing over at Sherlock and making sure he kept an eye on the man and listened to what he was saying.

"--so clearly, the only logical conclusion is that you've discovered your wife is cheating on you and you've decided to kick her out and sleep with a prostitute," Sherlock told one of the officers arrogantly. Hearing that, John rushed over and picked Sherlock up, throwing the other over his shoulder and carrying him off.

"What are you doing?!" Sherlock demanded. "Put me down! This is unacceptable!"

"Your behavior was unacceptable!" John told him firmly. "You can't just talk to people like that. And you're not going back there until you can behave yourself like a grown man."

Sherlock huffed, but remained in silence for a while. But then he smirked as he noticed the great view of John's arse that he had. Reaching down, he groped John's arse sexually, smirking when the man shuddered and stifled a moan. But he was soon yelping when John gave his arse a little smack.

"Two can play that game," John teased. So every time Sherlock groped him, John returned the favor with a little smack to his arse. Which then led to John having a massive boner and snogging Sherlock in a back alley where no one could see. Eventually they returned to the crime scene, both men in a much better mood. Sherlock solved the case easily and they returned home together, deciding to start a sort of companionship together. Perhaps even more.


	2. Dartmoor

John traveled everywhere with Sherlock, to every single case and every single part of the world. It didn't matter who hired him or where he had to go, John always went. Which made it interesting when they had to visit a more remote part of England. They went to Dartmoor and settled in a small local hotel that was really more of a cottage than anything else. But it was quaint and John liked it.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any more rooms with separate beds. All we have is the honeymoon suite," the man at the front desk told him.

"That will do," Sherlock insisted, even as John opened his mouth to protest.

The blonde just sighed and nodded. "I suppose so," he agreed and was led to the honeymoon suite.

As they entered, the first thing John noticed was the large bed that seemed to be the center focus of the room. There were dark red, almost velvet-looking sheets on the bed and the lights were dimmed. There was a bottle of champagne cooling along with some heart shaped chocolates. John could hardly believe what he saw as they stepped over red rose petals that were scattered around and on the bed. Once they were left alone, John whistled lowly. 

"This is the fanciest place I've ever been in," he chuckled.

"Of course. But this is what you have to get used to sometimes. It's hardly anything important though. As though we'll be using it," Sherlock insisted, though he smirked at the other. Of course they would make good use of the room.

"Oh, not so fast. You know good and well we'll be making good use of everything in here," the blonde insisted with a chuckle, then saw the gleam in Sherlock's eye. "You git! You planned this, didn't you?! You booked the honeymoon suite and had them tell me there wasn't another choice!"

"Guilty," Sherlock admitted with a shrug. "But you love it."

John opened his mouth to protest, but then saw what Sherlock was wearing: his sexy purple shirt with tight black trousers that perfectly framed his arse. "Oh,you planned every detail, didn't you?" John purred, stalking forward.

There wasn't much talking after that point. They put out the Do Not Disturb sign on the door handle, locked their door, and got to work together. They made full use of the room, and multiple times. They made love, jerked off, sucked each other off, and anything else anyone could imagine. They groped each other, talked to each other, moaned with each other. They drank the entire bottle of champagne and took a bubble bath together in the massive tub. Sherlock wouldn't admit it, but it was the most incredible weekend of his life.

It was a bit of a disappointment when they had to go home and go back to being secretive. They maintained a professional relationship in public. But the second they were inside and the door was shut, they were at it again like rabbits in heat. They didn't even make it to the bedroom, both sporting rather large erections as they undressed each other and tumbled onto the sofa.

"Yoohoo! Welcome home, boys! I thought you might like some-- Oh goodness!" Mrs. Hudson cried when she walked in on them. "I do wish you wouldn't do that on my sofa. You'll get prints all over it," she scolded.

Hearing her voice, John blushed and quickly pulled back. "Sorry, Mrs. Hudson. Won't happen again," he insisted, clearing his throat.

"Oh, don't worry, boys. I've seen far worse than that in my time. I won't tell the presses. And besides, you're hardly the only ones. Mrs. Turner's got married ones next door," she assured, leaving the room.

Even after his embarrassment, John and Sherlock went at it again before they went to bed, wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
